102113Thiswasabadidea
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BRIEFING. CURRENT talentedAviator CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: alright guys CTA: we, need to form a game plan CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Dean! CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: cool CAA: I saw a flippin' entry text for you! CAA: Did you get the game? CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Sami, euthanisms are... CCA: uncommen for you... CAA: Oh, yeah. There was this whole flippin' thing when I entered. The Colonel went and tossed himself into the glowy orb thingy! CURRENT accumulatedCookery CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: so you have a colonel guide? CGA: i have a fucking xenomorph pez CCA: Queensprite still speaks gibberish... CAA: "Guide" may be overstating it. Mostly he's just shouting gibberish at me and motioning for me to do push ups. CTA: anyways, we need to figure some things out CCA: I wonder if it needs more prototypes... CGA: i think i need to put in something else so it can talk human CAC: human? CCA: Your mom... CTA: so, everyone quite while i spitball some ideas here CGA: english CGA: oh no not my mom CGA: she wont touch it CCA: Just giving ideas :p... CCA: I'm thinking of prototyping butler... CGA: and as it turns out he is touchable CTA: frist, like Beau said i belive we need to prototype are sprites agian, CAA: Wait, you're saying we can still throw more stuff in? CGA: idk CGA: maybe CAA: I am having a similar issue. CCA: I believe we need to prototype more stuff because it seems all of our sprites can't talk... CAC: damn CTA: two, we need to figure out what we need to do next, cause these imps just keep coming in bigger and bigger numbers CCA: and perhaps more stuff will help... CAA: Be careful with that stuff! Kate figured out that the monsters in this game get their power from the stuff you throw in! CAC: everyone is going to be so far ahead of me CGA: i havent seen many imps CAA: Yes. We need to be extremely careful. CCA: I have... CTA: yeah, well they keep getting worse here CGA: a few have come in but i think my mom has been killing them or something CAC: I need to work double time CCA: Was their shit stir fried?... CAC: just to catch up CAA: Yeah, what the flip happened with you, Dean? It looked like Jack entered, but then something messed up! CGA: yes CAC: shh CGA: double wokked CAA: And then some other guy entered only it didn't use his real name? CCA: jack is not a player... CAC: that was a mistake CCA: He took deans place... CAA: What do you mean Jack is not a player? Didn't he get Kate in? CCA: Dean was locked in a closet?... CCA: It seems he took deans place... CAA: What the flip! CAC: Can I just say CTA: yes, CAC: this is why we need to keep each other more informed CTA: so anyways we need a game plan CAA: Yeah, I guess you're right. I thought this was just going to be a fun little game and now all sorts of dumb stuff is going on. CCA: I agree with TA... CCA: Strategy is key to victory... CAC: I'm not even at the dumb stuff CGA: im having fun CTA: so i have an idea, so everyone quite for a second so i can get this layed out CTA: 1. we need to get info from are sprites CAA: Like dads turning into gibberish spouting ghosts and sweet, innocent young maidens getting thrown into Spooktown McSalem. CCA: They don't talk yet... CTA: GOD DAMMIT AA CAC: 1. <- get in CTA: i was getting their CTA: 2. lets see what happens if we prototypee them again CTA: step3. ??? CTA: step 4. profit CAC: fuck it CAC: I'll see what happens CAA: Step 3 should probably be "Don't get killed by flippin' monsters." CAC: when you prototype more than once CCA: We should also see exactly what the GOAL of this game is... CAC: pregame CAA: Nate, it's scary on this side! CTA: not on my side, i got dragons CAC: everything's on fire here CAA: Well I don't know! I accidentally threw that little doll the thing made of me at the colonol because he wouldn't shut up, and it just went right through him. CAC: I had to put out one in the fucking freezer CGA: my place is good CGA: its a beach CAA: Are we even sure they CAN have another thing thrown into them? CGA: also a forest CGA: i see foxes and hot elves CGA: its p good 10/10 CCA: Omg doir... CAA: Or maybe mine's just picky. CCA: It could be the effigy itself was contraband?... CAA: That WOULD be just like the Colonol. CAC: wait, CAC: real first step CTA: yes CAC: find our "teammates" CTA: also, do we have a leader?? CCA: I believe Kate was the prime canidate... CAA: Kate was in first! So I guess that makes her our leader! CGA: kate CAC: sure CAC: pay no attention to the man on fire CAA: You're on fire, Nate? CCA: Nate, we can try our hardest, thats it... CAC: not currently CTA: alright, but are you up for the job kate, or do you need me to help you out. CCA: I am always here for advice... CAC: are you fucking doing this right now CCA: Perhaps I could make a log of my theories about this game... CAA: AWAY MESSAGE: I am fighting imps. CAA: Nate's got a flippin' point though! How are we supposed to know who our teammates are if people are faking being teammates? CTA: that could be helpful CURRENT tiredCaligrapher CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: you should post those theories here CCA: I will... CAC: as long as I'm not dead CAC: I don't give a fuck CAA: Oh, while you're all here, I should tell you about that thing that troll said to me. CCA: what?... CAA: Apparently things are pretty flipped up on their side, too, so he said he wanted to declare a "No Zerg Rush" treaty while we get stuff sorted out. CAC: why CAC: press our advantage CCA: Which one?... CTC: can we even affect their session? CAA: Don't know if they're totally trustworthy, but not having to worry about the trolls until we find our flippin' feet seems like a good idea! CAA: The purple one. Balish, I think he said his name was. CCA: Oh dear... CCA: be careful... CCA: I'm not sure how trustworthy that one is... CTC: noone is trustworthy CTA: why, would we want to have a treaty aginst our enemies CCA: They are when you play your card right... CAA: He seemed pretty on the level to me! And you know what a great judge of character I am, Beau! CCA: this is true... CAC: dear god CAC: we CAC: are CAC: fucked CAA: I am back. CAA: What is going on here? CGA: why cant we work together with the trolls CAC: great CGA: i mean we're probably going to die if we don't get their help CCA: Oh dear... CAC: talk some sense into these assholes CTC: whose found out their classpect so far? CGA: page of mind, yo CGA: no idea what that means CTA: mines CTA: bard of void CCA: Heir of light... CCA: Still no idea... CCA: Anyways... CCA: I must depart... CCA: Farewell... CCA ceased responding to memo. CAC: dude of I'mStillNotInTheGame CAA: Beau, is something happening?! CAA: Don't worry, Nate. CAA: As soon as our new players are ready, we will get you in. CAA: TC, AC, what is your status? CAC: tell me that when shit doesn't look grim CAA: As far as I can tell, shit will always look grim. CTA: yeah, some kind of dragon, with some odd people is approching my house vary the back of a dragon CAA: Man, it's so creepy on this side Nate. You may not even WANT to be in! CAC: it's preferable CAC: to dying CAA: Dying? What are you talking about? Who's dying? CTA made AA an OP. CTC: Im waiting for the wizard to enter iirc CTA: they don't look like imps, they look freindly, but i gonna go find out. CTA ceased responding to memo. CAC: everyone's dying CAA: Is that what that flippin' countdown was for?! CTC: oh noes CAC: yeah CAA: Nate will die if we do not hurry. CAA: Crud, nevermind then, we need to get everyone in like immediately. CGA: qyeah CGA: lets close this to make progress CGA: im gonna go fight imps or w/e CGA: cya guys CGA ceased responding to memo. CAA: I will as well, as there is not much else for me to do. CAA: Wait, shouldn't you get someone in Doir? CAA: Dangit. CAC: I'm out too CAA: I also need to figure out how to ccommunicate with my Sprite. CAC ceased responding to memo. CAC ceased responding to memo. CAA: -_- I guess I'll try then too. If crud just got serious, I guess I gotta throw SOMETHING into the Colonolkernel even if it DOES make the monsters stronger. CAA: I do not know what to prototype that can speak... CAA: Nor do I want to make our enemies any more powerful. CAA: I will see what she can do with pen and paper. CAA ceased responding to memo.